


What is the black + white cat called?

by Jaedo_season900



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Mutual Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a lot of flirting, artist! jaehyun, especially Jaehyun, flustered doyoung, they flirt a lot, writer! doyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29822265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaedo_season900/pseuds/Jaedo_season900
Summary: It all starts from a black and white cat that Doyoung begins to get into Jaehyun’s lonely life.Alternatively, Jaehyun asked his neighbor the name of its cat through his window.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Kudos: 21





	What is the black + white cat called?

**Author's Note:**

> based on this [tweet](https://twitter.com/sian_cosgrove/status/1244235077091053568?s=20)
> 
> enjoy~

It’s been a week since Jaehyun moved into the new neighbourhood after he bought a small abandoned building to open an art gallery. It has been his dream to open an art gallery after he graduated from college even though it was just the small one. He dreams of displaying his arts and also other artists together in his art gallery. By that, many people can see and appreciate different styles and techniques from different artists.

The environment in his new neighbourhood is nice and clean. It is full of nature and Jaehyun also discovered that there was a lake not far from the neighbourhood. Maybe next time when the day becomes warmer, he can visit the lake to jog or have a picnic by himself (sadly).

* * *

Jaehyun has moved to the new area for about 2 months now and he’d been busy with the preparations for the grand opening. It took him 2 months to gather artists and also renovated his art gallery. Now, in a week, his gallery is going to open for the first time and he is from excited to scared.

Jaehyun works as a product designer and also an artist. He works under Speeker which is one of the joint ventures with SM entertainment. Even though Jaehyun signed the contract with the company, he does not work for them full time. He can open an art gallery for himself or do any projects he wants but he has to share his talent to design any product that the company requires him to do. 

On Friday night, which is today. His friends will come to his new house for the housewarming party. Jaehyun baked some cookies with different kinds of flavours and shapes. He is confident that the guests would love the cookies he baked- thus, he never failed even for the first time.

_ Ding dong. _

Someone rings his doorbell and he knows it well it was his friends when they start yelling instead of patiently waiting for him to open the door. Jaehyun put down the tray of his cookies and went to the door to reveal his three (annoying) beloved friends, Yuta, taeyong and ten.

“Why did it take you so long to open the door? It’s cold outside” Ten complain while taking off his shoes and went inside the house. Jaehyun just rolls his eyes and steps aside to let his friend go inside.

“Hello, Jaehyun! Here, your present. Taeyong handed him a pink paper bag towards him. Jaehyun mumbled a small  _ thank you  _ to taeyong and take the gift from the latter.

“whoa, taeyong! You give him a present? When you haven’t given me one? The favouritism is showing” this time it's yuta-yelling from the kitchen. Probably stealing the cookies again. 

“I know, I promise to give you when you move to a new house,” Taeyong says innocently. Jaehyun can see that Taeyong is having fun teasing Yuta. “I just moved into a new house 6 months ago, Taeyong,” Yuta pouted while his mouth filled with cookies.

Jaehyun just laughed loudly seeing his friends’ behaviour. Never there will be a calm day without his friends bickering over petty arguments. He put the gift that Taeyong gave him on the kitchen counter and went into the kitchen to continue to decorate and plating the cookies meanwhile the other three are helping him by decorating the living room.

A few minutes later, 

“Jae! Come here for a while.” Yuta excitedly calls him from the living room.

“what?” Jaehyun walks out from the kitchen with the oven mitts still on his hands.

“ta-daa!” all three of them form horizontal jazz hands to show off their decorations.

Jaehyun mouth gapped. “wha-“ he loses words, and doesn't know what to say.

“woohoo! I told you two that he will like it” Ten cheers loudly and others follow him.

“no! shut up. Who says I like it?” Jaehyun yelled in the middle of chaos until the cheers eventually stopped. “Ten!” Yuta and Taeyong said in unison and pointed their index fingers towards Ten who looked at two of them in disbelief that yuta and taeyong were so quick to betray him.

“Take them down, three of you.”

“Alright, alright-my fault! But do we really need to take it down?” Ten pout. 

“obviously! What with the damn dick looking balloons! This is a housewarming party, not a freaking college party.” He should know damn well that he shouldn’t let them decorate his house in the first place.

Jaehyun massages his temples, “put them down and replace them with something more appropriate. The other guests will arrive anytime” the other three just nod and start putting down the dick-looking balloons. By looking at their disappointed faces, Jaehyun tried so hard to not laugh out loud towards his three best friends. He is supposed to be angry, so he maintains the poker face and walks in back to the kitchen.

An hour later, the other guests arrived at the party. They brought Jaehyun presents even though he insisted that it was unnecessary since it’s been 2 months since he moved anyway. Though, Jaehyun still accepts the presents and carefully places them on the kitchen counter along with Taeyong’s present.

Jaehyun introduces some of his guests to Yuta, Taeyong and Ten that also will be working with them at the art gallery.

“This is Taeyong. He usually designs products like shoes or bags with his unique style of drawing.” Jaehyun explains. “hello, I’m Lee Taeyong. I also will be working with all of you at the art gallery.” Taeyong introduced himself and expanded his hand to shake hands with one of the artists Jaehyun introduced him to.

Then, jaehyun moved to Yuta. “this is Yuta. He is from Japan and a tattoo artist. He mostly designs his tattoo design.” Yuta smiled and also started introducing himself, “Hi, my name is Nakamoto Yuta from Osaka, Japan. Sadly I’m not involved with an art gallery as I’ve been busy with my shop” he explains and smiles sheepishly when other artists Jaehyun introduced to Yuta let out disappointed noises in unison. 

“Such a shame, we heard a lot about your tattoo designs and other arts as well. Aren’t it more exciting if we can see more of your design in the art gallery” one of them said. 

Watching Yuta and others in deep conversation, Jaehyun excused himself and moved to Ten next. “Guys, meet Ten. He is an artist from Thailand.” Jaehyun introduced Ten at last. Ten waves his hands, “nice to meet you all, my name is Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul but you can call me Ten because my real name is too long.” He said, and everyone laughed. I’m a painter and graphic designer. Nice to get to work with everyone” Ten finished. 

The party continues as Jaehyun has planned. He is glad that Everyone behaves like proper guests without somebody making out in his bathroom or on his favourite sofa. Even his friends act like professionals. 

* * *

3 days left until the grand opening and Jaehyun is busier than usual. This morning, Jaehyun got a call from Johnny that the product he designed is now completed and he can pick it up at Johnny's workshop. So, after eating the lunch, Jaehyun dressed up and was ready to pick up his products with his mini truck.

It was when Jaehyun was packing his bag when he looked out through the window and saw a black and white cat sitting alone at the window. “oh? never seen that cat before” Jaehyun's attention right away moves to the cat. He stops packing his bag as he takes out his sketchbook and ripped out a blank page. Jaehyun also took out the green and blue highlighters from his pencil box to write **_what is_** ** _the black + white cat called?_** in big letters.

Jaehyun ripped the tape and stuck them on every edge of the paper and put it on the window’s glass. He took a step back to see his work before continue packing his bag. He put in his phone, sketchbook, pencil box and other necessary into his bag.

Jaehyun walks out from his house hoping that when he comes back later he will get the cat’ name (or maybe a sneak peek of his neighbour).

It took 40 minutes by car for Jaehyun to arrive at Johnny's workshop. Usually, it would only take him 10 minutes from his old rental house, but since he moved to the new house it took him longer to arrive. Johnny once told him to find a new workshop or open his own workshop so that he doesn’t have to drive for 40 minutes to Johnny’s but Jaehyun declined as he was already busy with his art gallery and other projects.

“Johnny!” Jaehyun yelled. The latter is busy grinding the metal he can’t hear nor realised Jaehyun’s presence. 

“Jae! Sorry dude, can’t hear you” Johnny smiles sheepishly. 

“yep, it’s me.” Jaehyun walks into the workshop and puts his bag on the chair. “Dude, are you alright? Should I help?” he laughed so hard when Johnny struggled to take off his welding helmet. 

“It’s okay-I can-do it! Did You come with a truck this time?”

“yup. Don’t want to repeat the second mistake” Jaehyun smiles but his eyes show regret whenever his brain reminds him of his past mistake.

_ Ugh!  _ Jaehyun shakes his head. He hates thinking about it.

“Still can’t forget about it?”

Jaehyun sighs, “did you know what is the most unforgettable thing that can haunt us forever until we die?” Jaehyun asks Johnny with a straight face showing that he is dead serious.

“no.”

“embarrassing pasts!” he shouts dramatically.

“it’s not that bad, I was there. You just being dramatic” Johnny deadpanned-unamused.

“bruh. Let’s not talk about this anymore. Can I see the final product?” He tried to change the subject. Maybe Johnny is right, he is just being dramatic.

Johnny gets up from the wooden stool and leads Jaehyun to see the final products that he designed and finished its physical form by Johnny. It’s a chair made out from metal. 

“so, you're going to display these chairs in your art gallery?” Johnny asks while he removes a gigantic fabric that he used to cover the chairs.

“Yep. You're going to be there right?” Jaehyun asks whilst checking the products that he designed. He is satisfied with Johnny's work. He knew that he could trust Johnny. Nobody has done their works as perfectly as Johnny does. 

“of course I will. Oh yeah, I’m sorry I can’t go to your housewarming party”

“It's okay, we can do the party again but only five of us” Jaehyun reassures the latter-patted him on the shoulder. 

“I love parties. Especially when there were those three.” Johnny pouted. 

“Nah, I almost got in trouble from them,” Jaehyun rolled his eyes when he recalled all the mess last night. Johnny laughing out loud-not surprised anymore as he can imagine what has actually happened.” Well, what did they do?”

“Ten suggested the other two to a bunch of hanging dick-looking balloons in my new house. Like, for god sake it was a housewarming party with plenty of guests that we’re going to work with.” Jaehyun groans loudly when Johnny laughs again but louder this time. “typical Ten.” Johnny wipes the tears from his eyes.

After the whole session-laughing and recalled yesterday’s event, Jaehyun and Johnny start working again by placing his finished products on his truck. They push the heavy trolleys to the parking lot where Jaehyun parked his mini truck. “Anyway, you’ve been moving there for about..2 months?” Johnny asks for confirmation and continues when Jaehyun nods, “haven’t you made friends with your neighbours yet? Who knows that you’ve been living with a cute guy beside your house.”

Jaehyun chuckled by Johnny’s words, “yeah, I hope so that there are a cute guy and gay living beside me. But I haven’t got a chance to meet anyone yet. Too busy”

“maybe you should visit them!” Johnny claps his hands “Maybe invite them to the art gallery this Friday. More people, the better it is.” Johnny suggests.

“You’re right! Maybe I should bake some cookies” Jaehyun helps Johnny lift the last chair to his truck.  _ 1,2  _ they count together.

Jaehyun wipes the sweats off from his forehead, despite the cold weather, all the heavy work makes him get all sweaty and hot. “finish! Thanks for helping John. Want to go to eat? On me” Jaehyun offers.

“Nah, no need. I’d already eaten besides I got a lot of work to finish. I’m already happy enough that you always stay loyal to me and my shop.” Johnny fake crying.

He chuckles, “alright then, I’m going back. Still got many things to do at the gallery” Jaehyun jumped into the driver seat and waved to his friend before driving away. 

* * *

The day got dark after he arrived at his home from working at the gallery. Jaehyun unlocked the front door and went inside. He took off his shoes and jokingly shouted “honey! I’m home.” Silence. “oh, right. I’m living alone” Jaehyun giggles at his own stupid joke as he went to his bedroom. He throws himself on the bed and sighs heavily “so lonely.” he muttered. As Jaehyun got up from his soft bed to take a shower, he saw a glimpse of paper with something written on it of his neighbour’s window. 

Jaehyun slides off the curtain and smiles when he sees his neighbour stuck a piece of paper with  **_WALTER_ ** written on the paper. “Walter” Jaehyun read the name. He then ripped another piece of paper from his sketchbook and wrote  **‘** **_thank you. I’m the new neighbour btw. Would you like cookies?’_ ** Jaehyun replaces the paper that he wrote this afternoon with the new one. He sticks the paper and closes the curtain. Whilst waiting for his neighbour to reply, Jaehyun went to take a shower.

Jaehyun walks out from the bathroom with his hair still damp. He peeked at his neighbour’s window to see whether he got a reply yet and Jaehyun honestly was surprised that his neighbour already gave him a reply. Jaehyun read  **_‘of course! Tomorrow?’_ ** never in his whole life would move fast to rip another paper and grab a marker to write  **_‘tomorrow then, I’ll go. Is that ok?’._ ** Then stick it on his window.

A few minutes later after Jaehyun finished eating dinner, he peeked through his curtains again and saw a paper with  **_‘no, I’ll go. I insist. 12 pm. I’m doyoung btw’_ ** “Doyoung… it’s a guy” Jaehyun read the name and made sure to remember it. He also thank god that it’s not an old cat lady like what he has thought (no offence but he hopes there is someone in the same age as him instead an old cat lady). Jaehyun writes  **_‘I’m Jaehyun. Good night’_ **

* * *

Doyoung woke up very late today at 2pm-not a surprise anymore.Doyoung flinches when he sees a mysterious shadow behind his curtain and relaxes when he realises the owner of the shadow is just Walter, a male cat that is owned by Jeno, his little brother. Last week, Doyoung made a promise to his brother to catsit his cat while he went on a trip with his parents.

_ “Hyung, thank you for agreeing to take care of Walter while I’m gone.” Jeno handed doyoung the cat carrier and he took it. _

_ “it’s okay. It's just a cat” Doyoung smiles and ruffles his brother’s fluffy hair. _

_ “I know, you can believe in him! Walter is a good boy he never caused trouble like peeing or pooping everywhere”Jeno looks proud when bragging about his cat. _

_ “Yup, he’s really a smart cat. You may go now. Mom and dad have been waiting for you in the car” _

_ “It would be better if you come with us” Jeno pouted his lips. _

_ “I know, but I have a lot of work to do. Maybe next time” _

__ **_Honk!_ **

**** _ “go. They are impatient. Tell dad to drive carefully” _

_ “Okay! Goodbye Hyung, goodbye Walter. Be a good boy” _

_ “meow” Walter answers, as he understands the words his owner says. Jeno giggles and walks away to the car. Doyoung watches the car go away and slowly disappear. He then closes the door and puts down the cat carrier to let Walter out from the tiny carrier. “there you go. Get out now it must be frustrating to be in there” and Walter cautiously went out from the carrier-be cautions of the new place.  _

* * *

Doyoung got out of his bed and went to the curtains. “Walter, good afternoon. Are you hungry?” doyoung carry Walter onto his arms and look out to the window to check the weather. “hmmm, it looks cold out there. The winter is coming~” he sings whilst burying his nose in Walter’s fluffy fur. Doyoung loves winter. It’s the season where he can lay down on his bed or sofa with a blanket and drink a hot chocolate.

Doyoung continues looking out through the window while humming a ‘last Christmas’ until he spots a paper on his neighbour’s window that writes  **_‘_ ** **_what is_ ** **_the black + white cat called?_ ** **_’_ ** on it.

“black plus white cat? Does that refer to you, Walter?” he looks down towards Walter who is sitting comfortably within Doyoung’s warm embrace. “I think that’s for you Walter”. Doyoung talked to the cat and Walter let out the cutest meow ever and his heart automatically melted.

Doyoung put down sleepy Walter on his bed and walked straight to his table. Doyoung picks up an A4 paper along with a blue marker and he writes  **_‘WALTER’_ ** on the paper. Then, just like what his neighbour did, Doyoung put it on the window glass.

“Walter, let’s go. Time to eat late breakfast” Doyoung called out for Walter and went downstairs to go to his kitchen whilst the male cat followed him from behind. Doyoung arrives at the kitchen and fills Walter's bowl with dry cat food. He watches Walter eat before opening his fridge to see what he can cook for himself. 

“good morning. Or I should say good afternoon” a sudden voice made doyoung slammed his fridge door shut loudly and screamed. “Jesus! Fucking hell, Jungwoo! When did you come in?” Doyoung put his hand on his poor heart and tried to calm it.

“an hour ago. I’ve been watching Phineas and Ferb with 80% volumes.” Jungwoo deadpanned. “I…did not hear it?” Doyoung asks dumbly. He peeked through Jungwoo’s shoulder to see the television and now that jungwoo mentions, the show is really loud. “oh”

Jungwoo just chuckled. “I see that you’ve got a new neighbour?”

“Oh. You realised.” Doyoung is now finally calm, he opens his fridge again and puts out the ingredients that he wanted to cook for the late breakfast.

“is it a guy? Judging by the car, it seems like it” Jungwoo bent down to pick up Walter.

“yup. Wait, did you just guess his gender by looking at his car?”Jungwoo shrugged his shoulders while petting Walter's soft furs, “well, the model of his car is designed for a guy”

“Oh.” that makes sense. Doyoung would never realised it in the first place if Jungwoo didn’t mention the model of his new neighbour’s car. He has no interest in cars anyway. “have you eaten?” doyoung changes the topic.

“only breakfast but that was 5 hours ago and now I’m starving.”

“okay. Wait for a while then. Go watch the television or something” Doyoung shooed Jungwoo out from his kitchen.

“ok. I want to play with Walter. Where are his toys?” Jungwoo walks out from the kitchen with Walter still in his arms.

“I put them in the red box beneath the book drawer” he yells from the kitchen. “And slow down the volume won’t you?” 

“found it!” Doyoung heard Jungwoo shout from the living room and the television volume finally slowed down. 

* * *

_ Ding dong. _

Jungwoo and Doyoung stop chatting when someone rings the bell. “I’ll go get it. Continue eating” Doyoung put down his chopsticks and went to the door. He unlocks the door and reveals six of Jeno’s friends-loud and scary kids. Doyoung once wonders how Jeno can be friends with these chaotic evil kids in the first place (except Mark, he is a chaotic good).

“Hello!” a kid named Donghyuck which is the loudest and scariest member of the group greets him. “Yeah, yeah, come in. don’t act like this is your first time you come here” Doyoung opened the door wide to let the kids step into his house. The six of them take off their shoes. At least they have manners. “did you come here by bus?” Doyoung closes the door after six of them have entered his house.

“Hyuck suggested riding a bus to come here.” Renjun, the smallest yet grumpy, answers. 

“we are not disturbing you right? I tried to convince Hyuck to come next time when Jeno came back but he was too stubborn” this time it was Mark. The oldest and always act like a leader of the group.

“hey! Mark hyuuung~ how dare you expose me like that. Besides, I’m not being stubb-“

“Yes, you are” Mark cut him off. Donghyuck didn’t give a comeback but glare at the older, “I am not. I just thought maybe doyoung Hyung is lonely”

“liar, you said you were bored and want to play here,”. Jaemin said while continuously changing the channel-trying to find other interesting shows on television. “I hate you guys” Donghyuck pouted and plopped his body on the sofa.

Doyoung just rolled his eyes looking at the group of friends bickering. “Did you all tell your parents that you came?” By that, everyone freezes on their seat except Jisung, Renjun and Mark who raises their hands.

“Jaemin, Chenle, Donghyuck! Call your parents now or I sent you all back” Doyoung scolded them. Then, the three of them automatically pull out their phones and text their parents. “done!” Chenle put up his phone. And be followed by Jaemin and then Donghyuck.

“good, Have you all eaten?”

“nope,” six of them says in unison. “I’m starving!” Chenle cried. 

“Alright then, come on. let’s go eat.” Six of them get up from the sofas and follow Doyoung from behind like little ducklings. No matter how loud and naughty they are, Doyoung always has a soft spot for them.

They meet with Jungwoo who is still eating so many times that Doyoung don’t know how much he has refilled the rice. He hopes that the remaining rice is enough for the kids. “Jungwoo hyung! How can you not greet us?”. Jaemin hugs Jungwoo from the back so hard that Jungwoo choke on his food.

“sorry *cough* food *cough* is life *cough*. Pass me the water-” Jungwoo hurriedly took the water from Renjun and gulped it down. “Well, understandable.” Jaemin releases Jungwoo and sits down beside the latter.

Doyoung takes out six bowls from his kitchen cabinet and gives them to the kids. He also distributes six spoons and chopsticks to those who are eagerly waiting to eat. “Jisung. Come and sit here. I’ve done eating” Doyoung picks up his bowl along with a spoon and chopstick and puts them in the sink to wash later.

“Doyoung hyung, I see that you have a new neighbour,” Donghyuck said with his mouth full of food. “Hyuck, please for the sake of Jesus-talk after you swallow the food! You are spitting everywhere!”. Mark scolded him but Donghyuck just ignored and stuck his tongue to annoy the older more.

Doyoung feels bad for mark. Poor guy, he doesn’t know how he survived despite being the closest to donghyuck. “yea, he moved 2 months ago.” Doyoung said while passing the tissue towards mark. 

“oh, it’s a guy. Is he hot?” Jaemin asked.

“no, yes, maybe? I don’t know. Haven’t got a chance to meet him yet. But the old lady beside said that he is indeed a very good looking man” Doyoung explains while pouring the cold water into his cup with peaches pattern on it; his favorite cup. 

“You should date him,” Chenle's abrupt suggestion makes Doyoung choke on his water. “wha-“ he wiped his mouth with a tissue. “what?!”

“what he meant is, you should meet him, know him, befriend him and then date him” Jisung interpreted his best friend's words.

“oh.” Doyoung paused before continuing, “hmm, when I think about it again, I wanted to.”

“Whoa, that was unexpected of you” Jungwoo who has been busily eating now speaks up.

“huh? Why not? I’ve been craving for love nowadays” he may sound dramatic but he meant it. “I’m so lonely” He has been trapped in this house doing nothing but writing that he has no time to meet and date someone.

“what- hyung! Are You saying that we are nobody to you? I thought you loved us”. Donghyuck dramatically fake crying on Mark's shoulder. “shut up. Stop being dramatic”. Mark says but still hasn't budged Donghyuck’s head from his shoulder.

“Of course I love you all kids especially Jeno but I want man not kids” doyoung sighs dramatically. Doyoung admits, the only thing that he has something in common with this Donghyuck kid is being dramatic and that is the reason they can get along with each other.

“duh, whatever. Finish your foods and don’t forget to wash your dishes and mine. I’m going to my room to finish my work.”

“okay boss!” they all said in unison including Jungwoo who was still eating. He then walks upstairs and reaches to his rooms. Doyoung hasn’t bothered to take a shower yet that he decided to finish his writing instead. 

Doyoung did not realise that he has been working for so long that the day got dark already as someone calling his name, “Hyung” it’s Jungwoo. Standing by the door-arms crossed against his chest. 

“yeah?” Doyoung answers without looking up from his laptop.

“I have a night shift today at the hospital. Would you send them back?”

“oh really? Alright. Let me take a quick shower first” Doyoung stretched before getting up from his chair.

“hm, I’ll tell the kids that you will send them back. I’ll get going first” Jungwoo bid his goodbye and went downstairs.

Doyoung took a really quick shower as always. He dried his hair and wore a pair of black pants and sweater. He checks himself on the mirror and takes his car keys on the nightstand.

“let’s go.” he said whilst the kids groaned loudly. “hyung, can’t we just sleep here? We can just skip school tomorrow”. Jisung suggested and others agreed. “no. besides you should have told your parents sooner” Doyoung deadpanned.

“Ahh, but why can Jeno skip school and go on a trip?”

“I don’t know either. Maybe he is God's favourite that he can get away from trouble. Now, let’s go. It’s getting late” Doyoung claps his hands to make the kids start moving.

“okay, kids. We arrive.” Doyoung unlocks the doors and waits until six of them come out.

“Thank you for the ride, Hyung,” Mark said through the car’s window.

Doyoung nods and says, “it’s okay, go back to your house and take a rest. Say hi to your parents too.”

“we will. Drive carefully” 

“thank you mark. Goodbye, everyone. When the winter break comes, you all can sleepover at my house but with Jeno this time” Doyoung smiles when the kids cheer loudly to his offer. After the kids have gone back to their respective homes, Doyoung drives away from the kids’ residence.

Doyoung parks his car outside the fences. He realises that his new neighbour already backs from work when the house that was dark finally bright with the lights on. Doyoung walked into his house and went upstairs to change into his navy coloured- pyjama and went down to the kitchen to make hot cocoa before continuing his writing. 

_ Oh. Has he seen it? _ Doyoung peeked through his purple curtains to see whether his neighbour had seen his response yet and he giggled when his neighbour put up a new paper with  **_‘thank you. I’m a new neighbour btw. Would you like cookies?’_ ** he read the reply. “that's so straight to the point. Why suddenly the cookies?” Doyoung is now laughing. “hm, why not? Maybe it’s time for me to get know him anyway-”

So, Doyoung walked to his table and put down his hot cocoa as he took out an A4 paper along with black marker and wrote  **_‘of course! Tomorrow?’_ ** and stick them on his window. Doyoung walked back to his desk and turned on his laptop to continue his writing.

Not so long after he wrote a few paragraphs, his stomach growling angrily.  _ Ugh, hungry _ . Doyoung rubbing his stomach while thinking about what to eat. “Pizza.” he muttered under his breath. “Well, Pizza then” Doyoung switches on his phone and dial his favourite pizza place. After the call, he peeked again through his curtains and saw a new reply.  **_‘tomorrow then. I’ll go. Is that ok?’_ **

As soon as he read the reply, Doyoung took out an A4 paper again and wrote  **_‘no, I’ll go. I insisted. 12 pm. I’m doyoung btw’_ ** on the white paper and stick the paper on his window after he ripped off the old one.

Doyoung lay down on his bed, the work that he was supposed to do was left untouched. “What am I supposed to give him as a gift? My book? Nah, that’s a bit.. aha! How about this,” Doyoung gets up from his bed and walks out excitedly to his store room located just right beside his room. 

Doyoung went through the shelves one-by one-despites the shelves in the store filled with useless stuff until he found the gift that he wanted to give to his new neighbour. “hm, where did I put them?” Doyoung stood on a small wooden stool to put down his IKEA bag on top of the shelf. 

“Augh-fuck” he cursed, accidentally eat dust. 

Doyoung put down the heavy bag and sat on the floor “let’s see,” Doyoung looked through a bunch of stuff that he hadn't used yet. “jesus. Why the hell so many things in this bag?” he complained while he took out his unused stuff to find what he was looking for.

“not this, no, nope,…aha! Found it” Doyoung put his hand up while holding one of his scented candles. He went through the bag again and took out another two scented candles. He then arranges all of them in a row. “I’ve got vanilla scent, strawberry and coffee scents. Which one should I give to him?” Doyoung rubbed his chin whilst deciding which one as a gift for his new neighbour. 

“hmmmm, nah. Let’s just give him all of them. It’s not like I’m going to use them anyway.”

Doyoung cleaned the mess he did and put the bag back into the top shelf carefully, making sure to not fall down. “Now, where is my paper bags collection?” He stepped down from the wooden stool and searched for his paper bags at the corner of his white wooden shelves. “here you are” Doyoung took out three paper bags that he liked the most. One of them has a big teddy bear pattern on it, another one has bunnies patterns and the last one has peaches patterns.

Doyoung is thinking hard. One of his weaknesses is to make decisions and now Doyoung is having a crisis which one should he pick. “okay. This one.” Doyoung finally picked one. He chose the one with bunnies patterns on it. He carefully put all of the three candles in the paper bag and got out from the storage room.

Upon finishing packing his gift, he places the gift on his single sofa beside his bed and walks straight to his window. He looked out through the window and saw the new reply  **_‘I’m jaehyun. Good night’_ ** Doyoung smiled at the cute name of his neighbour. “Jaehyun. Good night to you too” Doyoung mumbled quietly.

By then,  _ Ding dong _ . His doorbell rings.

“oh. My pizza!” Doyoung excitedly ran down the stairs to fetch his late dinner. 

* * *

A noise of phone alarms rings. Jaehyun sleepily searched for his phone and when he found it, he turned off the alarm and got up from his bed. Jaehyun already planned yesterday that he was going to the market to buy some ingredients to bake cookies. Jaehyun finished his breakfast beforehand and went to his room to change his cloth. Jaehyun chose to wear black sweatpants and a grey t-shirt before going to a nearby market. He checks himself on the mirror and decides to wear a beanie to hide his messy hair.

He also did not forget the shopping list that he wrote from the fridge.

* * *

Jaehyun came back about an hour ago from the supermarket and now he is waiting for the cookies to cook. While waiting for the cookies to fully ready, Jaehyun vacuumed the living room, dusted off any dusts on the sofa, curtains and his cabinets. He is not someone who cares about cleanliness of his house, but he sure does know that he is supposed to keep the house clean when the guest is coming. Like what his mom said, first impressions are important.

_ Ding!  _

Jaehyun took the cookies out of the oven to cool them off. He’s quite satisfied with his chocolate chip cookies. Whilst waiting for the cookies to cool off and for Doyoung to arrive, Jaehyun decided to take a shower first. His body got sticky with all the sweats after done cleaning his house. 

_ Ding dong!  _

Just like Jaehyun has predicted, doyoung really does arrive 30 minutes later.

“please wait,” Jaehyun yells. He checks himself on the mirror before running to the front door to greet doyoung. “hello” Jaehyun greeted with a big smile that showed his deep dimples. As soon as Jaehyun opened the door, he looked at the man from bottom to the top and holy shitt,  _ he’s beautiful, and that smile, pretty  _ Jaehyun told to himself.

“Hello, Jaehyun” Doyoung's sweet voice makes him simoing more towards the man in front of him. 

“Hey, come in” Jaehyun steps aside and lets Doyoung come in. Doyoung took off his shoes and mumbled a small excuse before slipping on Jaehyun's indoor slipper.

“ah right, here your gift. It’s not much but I hope you like it," Doyoung handed a bunny-patterned paper bag to Jaeehyun.

“thank you, of course I would like it” he took the gift from Doyoung. “take a sit” Jaehyun offers doyoung as he placed the gift on the coffee table. 

“what did you get me?” Jaehyun peeked through inside the paper bag, as he sat beside Doyoung on the sofa. “scented candles. I have three different scents, vanilla, strawberry and coffee. I don’t know which one you would like so I just gave all of them to you” his neighbour explains-smile nervously. 

“I like all of them, thank you Doyoung” Jaehyun put aside the gift while inviting Doyoung for some tea and cookies.

“Would you like tea? Coffee?”

“I’m fine with anything but tea taste better with cookies”

“Alright then,” Jaehyun walked into the kitchen to make hot tea.

“so, Jaehyun. Why did you move?” Doyoung is now walking into the kitchen and approaches Jaehyun. 

“hm, me and my friends bought an abandoned building to open our own art gallery. Besides, I need to move anyway because the contract for my old apartment has ended."

“art gallery? So are you an artist?” Doyoung looked him in the eyes with his wide-bunny looking eyes. It’s cute. He thought. 

Realising that he stares at the latter for too long, Jaehyun clears his throat and replies, “yup. I’m an artist. How about you?”

“interesting. I’m a writer. Book writer.” said Doyoung. 

“Well, that’s interesting too” Jaehyun has done making tea and he led Doyoung towards his round-shaped dinner table.

Doyoung scoffed at Jaehyun's words, “I used to believe that too when I studied in college, but now whenever I’m trying to finish writing before the deadline company gave me, it feels like hell.” Doyoung sighs dramatically.

“Well, but hey, at least your dream comes true” Jaehyun tried to cheer the bunny up.

“thank you jaehyun, that kind of you. You're right, I still enjoy writing.” Doyoung smiles gratefully as he picks one cookie and takes a one bite to taste the cookie Jaehyun baked. "how was it? I'm not really good at baking," Jaehyun says nervously. 

Doyoung's eyes almost pop out when he opens his eyes too big, "you kidding! Jae, this is very delicious. You are literally better than me in baking meanwhile I'm very suck at it”. 

Jaehyun laughing softly, “really? I'm glad. I used to learn from my grandma. Maybe her recipe helped" 

Doyoung hums, “as expected from grandma, they always baked delicious cookies” Doyoung says while munching the chocolate cookie. 

Jaehyun kept his gaze on Doyoung's until he abruptly asked the latter, “did someone ever tell you that you like a bunny?” Jaehyun now leaned his chin on his hand to focus on Doyoung more. Half of his cookie is now long forgotten.

“many, especially Jungwoo. They used to tease me a lot” Doyoung swallows the last bite of his cookie before reaching for another one. Jaehyun chuckles proudly that Doyoung truly enjoys his cookies. 

“are you sure that they are teasing you and not compliment you?”

“I think so….?” Doyoung ended his answer with a question.

“it’s cute though.” Jaehyun says and smirk when he saw Doyoung's cheeks goes flustered red.

“I’m- god,” Doyoung blushing hard and covering his reddened face under his palms. “di-did you just flirt with me?” he peeked between his fingers.

“maybe? Did it work?”. Jaehyun may sound confident as well his looks, but he can feel the heat crawling up on both sides of his ears. If his friends were here, they would laugh at him now. For sure they would never leave him alone for the next 10 years. 

Doyoung didn’t answer but instead, he took another cookie and chewed them aggressively; showing that he is now sulky when Jaehyun's assumption is right. 

He does not really wish to make their first meeting get more awkward, as Jaehyun changes the topic. “Anyway, why haven't I seen Walter since I moved here?” Jaehyun asks as he takes a sip of the tea that is now warm.

“oh, him? Walter is not my cat. It’s my brothers-I'm cat sitting” Doyoung says.

“cat sitting? Is that a thing?” 

“yup." Doyoung laughs, "it's common actually" 

They stayed silent for a while-enjoying the cookies and tea. 

“oh yeah, now that I’ve remembered…” Jaehyun got up from his seat and went to his room leaving confused Doyoung behind. “Here” Jaehyun comes back with a piece of paper and he hands it to doyoung.

“what is this?” Doyoung put down his cookie and took the paper from Jaehyun.

“it’s an invitation.” Jaehyun explains. “On Friday, there will be a grand opening for my art gallery and of course if you have time, could you come?” 

“of course I will go! It's the biggest event for you and as your neighbour, I should go to give my support.” Doyoung excitedly said-showing a big gummy smile. 

“thank you Doyoung. You can invite any of your friends if you want” Jaehyun suggests.

“really? Maybe I should bring Renjun then” Doyoung says, still looking at the ticket.

“renjun? Is that your friend?”

Doyoung shrugged, “well, not exactly my friend. He is a friend of my little brother. He studied in art so I thought maybe he would like it if I bring him along”

“ahhh” Jaehyun nodded his head. "well then, that's good for him. We have many different kinds of arts from many artists. Perhaps he could find inspiration from them" 

By then, for the next 30 minutes, they shared another conversation until Doyoung realised that it's getting late. “I think I need to go, it’s getting late. Might be too burdensome for you” Doyoung stands up and Jaehyun didn't even try to hide his disappointment. “oh-no you're not. I'm truly having fun spending time with you. Wish we could do it again?"

“oh Jae, you're so kind. Next time, feel free to visit my house anytime. You can play with Walter.”

“I will, but not because of walter”

“then who?” his neighbour asked, looking so innocent and clueless not knowing that Jaehyun is now flirting with him.

“you” Jaehyun simply answers like he just did not purposely make the other guy getting embarrassed.

“I-“ Doyoung sigh, “you are-very bold huh? I don’t know if I love it or not” the latter pouted. 

“Well, confirm to me later. I’ve been really lonely lately” Jaehyun teased the latter.

Doyoung scoffs, “hmph! There you are again! See you on Friday Jaehyun. Thanks for the tea and cookies. It was a really good” Doyoung smile, widely that it revealed his gummy smile. Jaehyun is glad that Doyoung is not offended by his never-ending teasing.

“you’re welcome and also thank you for the gift. I’ll make sure to use all of them”

“goodbye Jaehyun. Nice to get to know you” Doyoung bid his goodbye before walking away. Jaehyun watches Doyoung walk away and waves his hand when Doyoung turns his head to look at Jaehyun for one last time. He can’t wait for Friday to come. 

* * *

D-day: art gallery’s opening day.

As expected, the gallery is already filled with a lot of people. Some of the guests are the staff from his company, the artists’ friends and also some of the designers that he often works with. 

“Jaehyun” , a familiar voice calling him from behind. Jaehyun looked back and noticed his friend, Taeyong. Unlike him, Taeyong is wearing a bright neon green bomber jacket with a pair of ripped jeans pants. Meanwhile for Jaehyun, he was wearing a black t-shirt with black blazer and also wearing black tight pants. 

“yes?” he asks, raising his eyebrows.

“your awaiting guest is here. He said his name is-“

“Doyoung ” he cut Taeyong off.

Taeyong just rolled his eyes because of Jaehyun's sudden behaviour. “Why do you look so excited? Not even a second ago you looked boring as hell. Who is this guy? Boyfriend?”

“he is not-“

“boyfriend? Jaehyun got a boyfriend!?” Ten appeared behind Taeyong from nowhere. “yup he got a boyfriend” Taeyong confirms to Ten even though there is nothing to confirm because Doyoung is not his boyfriend.

“Jae, congrats! Finally our friend here is no longer a lonely guy” Ten hug Taeyong and both of them hopped around excitedly. 

Jaehyun shakes his head, stopping those two before they embarrass themselves in front of the guests. “He is not my boyfriend..  _ yet _ \- he is just my neighbour. Now if you excuse me, I need to greet him” Jaehyun quickly ran away from his friends. "wait, Ten-I can't believe you're drunk" 

"I'm nervous okay!" 

“did you hear him saying ‘yet’ after he denied that he got a boyfriend?” Taeyong asks Ten. “yep! Wait, no? I don’t know”

“ugh, nevermind. Go do something with your hangover before meeting with our client” . Taeyong helped to get drunk Ten to the staff room. He can’t never be mad at his friend whenever he drinks to get rid of his nervousness. Taeyong is used to it.

* * *

“Doyoung'' Jaehyun tapped Doyoung's shoulder. 

“Jaehyun! Congrats for the grand opening” Doyoung pulls Jaehyun for a hug and he melts how warm the latter is. “thank you. I’m happy that you really come” Jaehyun smiled widely.

“Chenle was right. You should date him hyung. He's hot.” a small voice beside Doyoung suddenly spoke. Before Jaehyun can say anything, Doyoung covers the other’s mouth and laughs nervously, “shh, I’m sorry Jaehyun-ah. He-“

“I’m what hyung? It’s not like I’m lying” the smaller slapped away Doyoung's hand from his mouth. “Of course you are not wrong, but isn’t that weird thing to say to someone you just met?” Doyoung scolds the smaller boy as Jaehyun assumes Renjun just scoffs and walks away. He can't help it but chuckles when witnessing a grown-up man bicker with a high school boy. 

“you know that I heard him right. Now I'm actually curious what you have been talking about me with your friends”. Jaehyun laughed softly when he noticed Doyoung slightly sulking again at his teasing.

“aish, there you are with the teasing. Anyway that small yet grumpy kid is Renjun. I told you about him before” 

“I see,” Jaehyun looked down at his watch and realised that it’s time for his clients to arrive. So, with a heavy heart, he excused himself from Doyoung and promised to find him again after the whole important event had ended. 

* * *

Doyoung is not really familiar with arts as he doesn't have any knowledge about arts. But he looked through one by one carefully. Doyoung is amazed by how talented people can be. All of the arts are different and unique in their own way. He wonders what is the meaning of all these paintings.what is in their minds? What are they thinking? How do they feel when people love their arts? Is it the same way he felt when he received the same love from people who read his book?

“Doyoung?” a deep voice shook doyoung from his thoughts. He looked back to find Jaehyun looking at him (lovingly) in the eyes. “Oh, have you met with all your clients?”

“Yes, did you enjoy the night?”. Jaehyun asks.

“I am. Thank you for inviting me, Jaehyun. I think Renjun was having so much fun that he left me alone-” he jokes. 

Jaehyun chuckles, “no problem, think it as my thanks for giving me the scented candles.”

“Oh god, this is too big as a gift compared to the candles...”. 

“why? What’s wrong with your gift? I like them tho?” Jaehyun reassures Doyoung.

“Have you used them well?”

“Yup, I’d already lit up the coffee yesterday. The scent was really good, and reminded me of the nearby café in my hometown.” Jaehyun smiled at the thought. It’s really been a long time since he last visited his parents.

“hmm,I see. Glad that you like it” Doyoung proudly said.

They fell in comfortable silences. Before Jaehyun begin again-breaking the silence, “Doyoung”

“hm?”

“can I visit your house tomorrow?”

“for walter?”

A visible smile and dimples appeared, “nope, for you” said Jaehyun. 

“Okay. see you tomorrow then.”. Sooner or later, Jaehyun is sure that he won’t be lonely anymore as he could know the latter more until they both got to figure their feelings towards each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading till the very end! as usual, comments and kudos are highly appreciated ❤️
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/ddoiejae)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/ddoiejae)


End file.
